


Free Fall

by misguidedghost800



Series: Light Me Up [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Embarrassed Kara Danvers, F/F, Kara interrupts, Maggie and Alex get caught, Protective Kara Danvers, Sanvers - Freeform, fluff!, there will be screeching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:16:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9311186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misguidedghost800/pseuds/misguidedghost800
Summary: Kara hears about Max hitting on Alex and Maggie at the crime scene and decides to pay him a visit. Kara flies into Alex's apartment and gets more than she bargained for.





	

Kara was having a whirlwind of a day and even with her superspeed, she was struggling. There had been numerous robberies and a huge house fire that she assisted at on top of her impending deadline for Snapper. She was surely stretching herself thin trying to balance her superhero life and her reporter life but her day took an inevitable turn when shen she got a cryptic message from Winn.

 

 **Winn:** Did you hear about Alex’s smackdown at the crime scene earlier??? It was epic!

 

 **Kara:** What?!? Is she okay? I’m heading to the DEO right now!!

 

Kara flinched at the message. Dread filled her form as she dropped everything she was doing to  rush over.

 

 **Winn:** She’s fine! Don’t worry! Agent Badass is the one who gave the smackdown, silly!

 **Winn:** Maggie too!

 **Winn:** Lord didn’t even see it coming. He was so shook!

 

Kara scowled at the mention of Maxwell Lord’s name. The scumbag always rubbed her the wrong way and she was pleased at his absence the past couple months. She knew his reemergence spelled nothing good for the city and apparently he was already starting trouble. She couldn’t help but smirk knowing he got smacked around a bit today but she was curious about the situation. How did Maggie get involved , Kara thought to herself.

 

Kara flew over to the DEO in a matter of seconds and set herself down next to Winn, urging him to provide more details from this afternoon.

 

Winn gave a quick spin in his chair before stopping to face Kara and he outstretched his arms, “Alright, lemme paint the scene”, he said with a goofy grin.

 

He described what he had heard from other agents and techs who were actually present and then with a quick waggle of his eyebrows he explained how it appeared that Lord was making indecent passes at both Alex and Maggie. He also gave her play-by-play of what Alex had told him when she was venting about the ordeal. To be honest he was pretty terrified when Alex first returned to the DEO that afternoon with a different, yet equally terrifying look on her face, he couldn’t help but laugh at the situation though which earned him a chilling glare.

 

Kara had a cross between concern and disgust strewn across her face. She always found Lord relatively repulsive but this was a new low. She grimaced at the thought of him with her sister and knew Maggie must not have been thrilled by seeing his flirty interaction with her girlfriend. The fact that Max thought he could get with Maggie and Alex was a whole other level of wrong in her book. It may have taken Kara a little bit to get past Maggie breaking her sister’s heart and all that doubt she had about the detective, but she made Alex happier than she’s ever seen her. Maggie was her family now too. All that overprotectiveness she had for Alex was now also extended to her girlfriend. Kara gritted her teeth and flew off mid-conversation in a blur of red and blue.

 

It didn’t take long for Kara to hone in on Max’s location. She basically tuned her ears to listen for a schmoozing millionaire slimeball and it took a matter of seconds before she was in his office, grabbing him by the same arm that Maggie had twisted and pinning him against the wall so his face was smashed against it. She gave him a few good slams against it, causing some frames to fall down from the shockwave.

 

Max gritted out, “Supergirl, to what do I owe thi-”, but he was cut off by Kara holding down his intercom and telling his assistant to clear his schedule because he had new business to attend to. She emphasized the last word with an extra strong slam against the wall.

 

“Haven’t you done enough, Max? Why do you think you’re good enough to go out with my very taken sister?” Kara spat, seething.

 

“C’mon Kara! We’ve been through a lot. Cut me some slack! I didn’t know she was taken when I asked her out!”

 

“Sure!” Kara snapped. “But even when Maggie told you they were dating you had to go and be a jer-,” she paused a moment as though she were deliberating, “No! You had to go and be a piece of shit and hit on both of them!” She twisted his arm tighter causing him to wince in pain and then she let go allowing him to turn around and face her. Despite his disheveled appearance from his second altercation of the day, he still wore that stupid, cocky, signature smirk on his face. It made Kara’s blood boil.

 

Max gave a soft chuckle as he looked down to his feet, shaking his head before his gaze returned to Kara. “What can I say, I’m a fan of collecting beautiful things?”

 

HE’S SUCH A PIECE OF SHIT, Kara screamed internally. Collecting, Kara scoffed. She wasn't going to have Maxwell Lord objectifying her sister or Maggie. His response was the last straw as she moved in a flash, grabbing him by his left ankle and swiftly flying out of his office window. In a quick burst of speed she had him dangling over the ocean as he screamed, begging her to stop.

 

“What the fuc-! Put me down!” Maxwell shouted. All the blood was rushing to his head and it was getting harder to breathe in the higher altitude. He wouldn’t admit it but he was scared.

 

“Oh... down? Not a problem.” Kara smirked as she promptly let him go.

 

She let him fall a few seconds before grabbing him by his shirt collar. She didn’t like to make a habit of scare tactics such as this, but she couldn’t help it this one time.

 

“Listen, Max. You are a no-good piece of garbage as far as I’m concerned.” She pulled him in closer, emphasizing each word as she stared down his clammy, fearful face.

“You’re never going to bother Alex again. You’re never going to bother Maggie again.” Kara said as an afterthought, “Unless they need your help for a case of course.”

 

“Even then though, all your conversations and actions will remain case related. Keep your skeevy, twisted romantic gestures away from my family.” Kara said with a final nod, awaiting an answer.

 

“Fine, fine… I learned my lesson. Don’t mess with Agent Danvers or her hot girlfrie-”, Max huffed out. He was dropped again.

 

This time Kara caught him by one of his shoe strings. It was quickly moving and loosening, straining under his weight.

 

“I’m sorry! Okay! I got the message! Now, put me down on solid ground !!!” Max screamed, his voice cracking.

 

\--------------

 

Alex came home after Maggie. She jostled her key in and opened door, struggling a bit to maneuver as she carried a bag of take-out and a six-pack She had barely shuffled in the door, before Maggie quickly freed her hands, putting the food and drinks on the counter, while she leaned into Alex for a deep kiss. Alex was a bit caught off guard but it only took a moment for her to respond to her girlfriend, leaning into her and bringing one hand to the back of her neck and the other to her waist, drawing her closer. Alex reluctantly pulled away for air, she softly chuckled as Maggie let out a soft whimper from the loss of contact. Alex peeled her coat off and Maggie’s hands found her way back to Alex’s hips a bit more forcefully this time, pinning her to the door. Alex smirked as her girlfriend kissed her again. Food’s gonna have to wait , Alex thought quickly to herself.

 

Alex made quick work to kick off her heels and move them towards the couch. Their hands never leaving each other’s bodies. She gasped as Maggie’s lips traveled down her jawline to a sensitive part of her neck. Maggie nipped and pecked along her throat, driving Alex wild as went to take her blazer off. Maggie quickly pulled away and stilled her hands.

 

“No, babe, keep the suit on..” Maggie grinned devilishly. Maggie had been thinking of Alex the whole damn day, seeing her in this suit in the morning drove her wild all day.

 

Alex blushed anticipating her girlfriend’s plans but quickly recovered. She leaned back in to kiss Maggie’s neck and collarbone. Maggie moaned softly when Alex nipped at her neck. She quickly peeled off her shirt and even though Alex has seen her shirtless many times, she still looked at her with utter adoration and reverence. It made Maggie feel loved and cherished, this was a look that she would never get tired of. It just made her want Alex even more.

 

Alex’s hands traveled down Maggie’s sides causing her to groan. She loved the feel of her soft skin and tight muscular abs. She could feel them tighten whenever Maggie’s body would get particularly worked up by her kisses or nips. Alex’s breathing was growing shallower in response to her girlfriend straddling her. Maggie’s hand traveled down to her pants and she pulled back, looking to Alex before continuing.

 

“Please, babe.” Alex mewled softly, out of breath.

 

Her hands reached up to Maggie, quickly unclasping her bra while she shuddered as Maggie’s hand moved lower towards where she needed her most. Alex moaned, encouraging and spurring Maggie on while her shaky hands went to remove her girlfriend’s bra.

 

A quick gust of wind and bloodcurdling scream interrupted their evening.

“Oh, RAO! GUYS! I DIDN’T NEED TO SEE THAT!” Kara was sputtering, red-faced and embarrassed as she went to turn away from the traumatizing scene.

 

Alex was a deep crimson color. She had essentially rocked her hips into Maggie hard enough, tossing her off and onto the floor when she realized her sister had flown into their living room. She was grateful more than ever that Maggie had insisted she keep her clothes on. Meanwhile, Maggie was wide-eyed and her ears were pink. She was embarrassed as hell, sure, but she was more amused than anything. Alex outstretched her hand, pulling Maggie up. She then took her blazer off and handed it to Maggie to cover herself. Seeing her girlfriend with just her blazer on and her hair slightly mussed up was driving Alex crazy, but that would have to wait she thought to herself.

 

“Kara, what are you doing here? And what have I told you about texting before you fly in...this isn’t the first time you’ve interrupted us, ya know?” Alex sighed, she was annoyed but more concerned than anything because Kara usually did text ahead of time after the first incident. Alex’s mind was making her think of worst case scenarios.

 

“Alex, I’m fine! Well, actually scratch that, I’m not fine!--- Not after---Not after seeing all that! I-I’m gonna have to bleach my brain! So many images Alex! Plus, don’t blame me. I did text you after all! Look at your phone! Didn’t you see my messages?! I sent a bunch!” Kara was sputtering and whining and rambling as she was trying to regain composure after catching her sister in a compromising situation like this, yet again.

 

Maggie broke the silence and laughed and wrapped her arms around Alex’s waist drawing her closer.

“Sorry, Little Danvers. Her hands were a little busy...as were mine.” Maggie had a lopsided grin plastered on her face as Alex smacked her arm and shot her a look and Kara scowled.

 

“Ew, you guys!” Kara whined.

 

“So what actually brought you here…” Alex said, trying to change the subject.

 

“Well I heard what happened today at the crime scene and I wanted to check in with you guys to see if you were okay!” Kara muttered to herself,  Apparentlyyou’remorethanokay.

 

“We’re fine, Little Danvers. Agent Hotass over here was my knight in a powersuit, defending my honor and all that good shit.” Maggie chuckled at her own joke as Alex’s face reddened.

 

“Well, only because you were jealous of Max hitting on me!” Alex countered.

 

“Was not.”

 

“Was too.”

 

“Was no--. Fine. Maybe a smidge. But you were jealous too when he hit on me so I guess we’re even!”

 

Alex’s face scrunched. “Of course, I was! You- You’re mine!” Her face reddened and  she started stammering. “Well, I don’t mean like mine mine . I just mean like we’re together. Like you’re my girlfriend. I don’t mean to say like I own you or anything. You can do whatever you want. You- you’re a free, independent, strong woman and you don’t belon-”

 

Maggie smiled and cut her rambling girlfriend off with a chaste but meaningful kiss. She reached over and squeezed her hand. “I’m yours, and you’re mine” she said softly as her smile widened, dimples on full display. Alex’s heart fluttered. Maggie stood on her tippy toes to rest her forehead on Alex’s before pecking her on the nose, causing Alex to scrunch it cutely. It was one of Alex’s most endearing habits, in Maggie’s opinion. It was quiet for a few moments as the couple soaked in each other’s presence before they were drawn back into reality by a soft cough on Kara’s part.

 

“Sorry, guys. I’ll let you get back to-- to whatever” Kara said blushing again and gesturing her arms wildly at the couch.

 

She was about to fly off then quickly turned and squealed, “Okay, just wanted you guys to hear it from me just in case but I kinda threatened Maxwell Lord’s life because I don’t want him messing with my family and Maggie that means you too so I kinda held him over the ocean and maybe I dropped him once or twice but it was only because he really deserves it because he’s a major douchebag and you guys don’t deserve that skeeviness but anyways I love you guys have fun and use protection or whatever.” She spoke so fast that both Alex and Maggie only heard bits and pieces, but they understood enough to laugh.

  
Alex knew that threats were pretty out of character for Kara, but she knew that an exception was made because Max messed with her and Kara would do anything for her. She smiled happily to herself. Meanwhile, Maggie felt warmth radiate within her because Little Danvers, Kara, Supergirl, thought of her as family and she had no idea how she got so lucky to have the greatest woman by her side and to have been accepted into such an amazing group of family and friends. They both felt loved and sat back onto the couch, snuggled close to each other.


End file.
